


go to sleep

by charliecha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kind of platonic cuddles but not really, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Sweet, no they don't kiss, soft, they're just tired and cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliecha/pseuds/charliecha
Summary: this is something that happened quite often: the leader would come home from the studio at an unacceptable hour of the night, and as winter got closer, the cold air of the streets became unbearable, and hongjoong always felt very reluctant to climb up the stairs of his bed and slide under the freezing hug of his untouched sheets, all alone.until, on one particularly chilly night, his roommate offered himself to make some space on his own bed for the other to let him warm up under the covers, afraid he could catch a cold; from that day it became a habit of his to join him whenever he didn't feel like freezing to death on his top bunk.orhongjoong wants to cuddle and seonghwa is happy to comply as usual
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this cause I needed something soft, and I thought I'd share
> 
> again, english is not my first language but i hope you like my writing style at least hehe  
> kudos and comments are more than appreciated!!

seonghwa was sleeping soundly in his bed, tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs and his favourite podcast still playing in his earphones, when hongjoong opens the door of their shared room.

he pokes his head inside, seeing that the lights are already turned off and leaving it that way, knowing turning them on would startle the sleeping boy, and opens the door al the way, cursing the old wood of the floor as it creaks, and closing it back behind him, careful not to make any more sounds.

he plops his backpack quietly on the chair in front of his desk, putting aside the thought of taking out his stuff to put them back in their place for now, aware of the fact that he's way too clumsy for being able to move that easily in the dark, only digging through it to pull out his phone, and he moves towards his wardrobe.

with the help of that little light that's seeping through the window, he takes off his warm sweater and sweatpants, shivering at the contact with the cold air of the room, and chooses an oversized t-shirt to sleep in, one that covers down to his thighs.

when he finally turns his head to check on seonghwa, he sees the boy sound asleep, lips slightly parted and earphones still plugged in his ears, and at this moment hongjoong is fighting against himself to hold back the smile that's creeping on his lips at the sight of the older's peaceful expression.

he gets closer to the bed and reaches for the boy's phone, slowly taking out the earphones from his ears, ignoring the soft voice announcing that "flat earthers have a wild new theory about forests" with an enthusiastic tone that comes out from the ear buds, and places them on the nightstand near the bed, trying to make the least noise possible not to disturb him.

he kneels down at the side of the bed, flinching when his bare knees meet the cold floor, and stops to stare at the sleeping boy for a few seconds, watching as his chest rises regularly at every breath he takes, not really wanting to wake him up when he's sleeping this peacefully, but he remembers how the elder always insisted, reminding him to wake him up no matter how late it was, telling him "you know i'll be able to fall asleep in a few minutes; i just have to make sure you're okay".

so, without wasting any more time he could spend in the dream world, that's what he does.

he leans on the edge of the bed.

"hwa" he calls out in a whisper, but not loud enough for the other to hear in his sleep, as he doesn't wake up yet.

"seonghwa" he raises his tone a little this time.

the boy scrunches his nose, slowly waking up from his sleep and opening his eyes just enough to make out his surroundings, only to meet a pair of tired ones looking back at him.

"you're back" he says almost in a questioning tone, voice husky from sleep, the corners of his lips lifting upwards in an unconscious smile, one that easily reaches his narrowed eyes, and hongjoong finds himself mirroring the action.

"yeah, I am"

"how did it go?"asks seonghwa, rubbing his left eye with his hand in an attempt to clear his vision, seeing how the leader's eyes light up at the question.

"it went great! i'm almost done with that track i told you about, i'll let you listen to it tomorrow if you want?"

"yeah, i would like that" his eyes close back, near to falling asleep again in the middle of their conversation, when the younger resumes talking.

"hwa,"

"mh?" he doesn't even bother to look at him, turning his head a bit and humming out a response.

"can i stay with you tonight? it's really cold"

the older doesn't shift, kinda expecting it from the other as he wasn't moving from the side of his bed.

this is something that happened quite often: the leader would come home from the studio at an unacceptable hour of the night, and as winter got closer, the cold air of the streets became unbearable, and hongjoong always felt very reluctant to climb up the stairs of his bed and slide under the freezing hug of his untouched sheets, all alone.

until, on one particularly chilly night, his roommate offered himself to make some space on his own bed for the other to let him warm up under the covers, afraid he could catch a cold; from that day it became a habit of his to join him whenever he didn't feel like freezing to death on his top bunk.

it's true, it was cold as hell and his fingers still hadn't fully recovered from the rigid air that accompanied the poor boy on his walk home, the point of his nose still painted red giving him a funny look, but it's also true that he refuses to wear anything close to pyjama pants while sleeping because, as he always whines, "it's uncomfortable and it twists around my legs when i move".

so, this is why seonghwa reacts naturally to the question, nodding his head and already scooting closer to the wall to make some more space for the other, pulling up the covers as an invitation to slide in next to him, and hongjoong can't hide the blush that creeps on his cheeks as he notices the other is not wearing any pants as well, an oversized sweater covering down to his thighs; he puts the thought aside and, trying to occupy the least space possible not to trouble the boy next to him, he gets comfortable under the covers, reviling in their warm hug as the other lets them fall over his body.

the smaller rests his head on their shared pillow, bringing his gaze to the older, who looks like he already managed to fall asleep again, like he wasn't even awake 30 seconds before.

hongjoong's eyes are slowly getting used to the dark, the faint light of the moon from outside the window helping him make out his sharp features and his soft expression, and he takes a moment to really look at him, analyzing his traits, his dark lashes delicately resting on his soft cheeks, some strands of bleached hair falling messily on his forehead, and lips slightly parted, just like how he found him when he entered the room.

the dark color painting the skin underneath his eyes is darker than usual, the cause probably being his lack of sleep due to the tight schedule in preparation of their upcoming comeback, the boys having to train until their limbs couldn't move anymore, until their throats hurt from the effort.

"i know you're working hard, i'm proud of you"

he can't help to praise the boy, well aware of how much he's pushing himself beyond his limits more and more everyday, determined on progressing day after day, and without complaining once.

the other only hums in response, probably hearing his voice in his subconscious, but not giving it any importance, staying in his sleeping state; he changes position, moving on his side to now face hongjoong, and his legs graze the other's naked ones, sending a shiver through his body.  
hongjoong doesn't mind though, doesn't move, enjoying the warmth of his body next to him.

he feels his eyelids become heavier by the second, and he takes it as a hint to finally close his eyes, following the older in his dreams.

hongjoong wakes up in the middle of the night with light fingers brushing his hair gently at a regular pace, twirling a couple of strands between his digits every now and then.

 _i must have turned around in my sleep_ , he realizes, as he opens his eyes and notices he's now facing the window on the other side of the room.  
he relaxes into the touch, hearing seonghwa's steady breaths from behind him, and he goes on pretending he's still asleep.

the older's movements feel so natural to him that he starts to wonder if maybe the other is actually used to this, if this is a secret part of their shared routine whenever his leader asks to climb in his bed seeking for comfort.

now that he thinks about it, he usually doesn't wake up on nights like this; actually, they are some of the few nights he manages to get some well deserved hours of good sleep, unbothered by his surroundings, waking up in the morning as if he slept at least 10 hours - even if that hadn't happened in months.

minutes pass, fingers still intertwined in his slightly faded blue hair, caressing them with steady strokes.  
_why isn't he going back to sleep?_ he asks himself after around ten minutes of silence.

he can't check the time, but he can get a glimpse of the first morning lights making their way through the window and into the room and reflecting on the wall on the opposite side; he is also well aware of the alarms that are supposed to echo all around their dorm soon after sunset, signaling that their time to get up and get ready for the day has unfortunately come.

but even when hongjoong knows this, he still doesn't want the moment to end, he doesn't want the older's touch to disappear; it's a form of comfort he hadn't felt for a long time, partially unaware of his need for it, and he wouldn't mind feeling it again, and again, and again - he doesn't think he could ever get tired of this.

unfortunately, for the sake of their already messed up sleeping schedule, he decides to put an end to it and interrupt the silence - that's what a good leader would do, anyway, he tells himself.

"hwa"

the elder freezes immediately, wanting to retract his hand but not really being able to, arm stuck and not responding to his orders.

he's running back and forth in his thoughts, trying to decide if he should play dumb and act like the contact between the two never existed in the first place, or pretend as he was sleeping this whole time and laugh about it the morning after, telling him that, no, he never woke up after they went to bed and he has no idea what the other is talking about - that is, if he would even have the time to bring up the topic in a conversation.

still, very reluctantly, he chooses on the former and clears his throat to speak.

"yeah?"

"can you come closer?"

seonghwa stares at the other back with wide eyes, incredulous, dubious for a few seconds, but he scoots closer eventually, with careful movements, thinking that _maybe he's just cold and wants to warm up a little more_ , but still leaving some space between their bodies.

"seonghwaaa"

it sounds more like a whine this time, voice dragged out and a little husky from sleep.

the older is so thankful that hoongjong isn't able to see his face right now, or he'd be laughing at the shade of pink creeping up his cheeks and ears; a "cute" escapes his thoughts, but not his lips luckily for him, because otherwise he would have never heard the end of it - he could already picture hongjoong at the table with the others, playful grin on his lips, "guys your seonghwa said i was cute this morning, you should have seen him, we was blushing and all, i thought he was about to propose".

"what..?"

"closer, please?"

seonghwa takes a deep breath, and slowly and cautiously moves closer to him, the hand that was previously caressing gently the younger's head now resting under the pillow, and the other laying awkwardly between their bodies.

he shivers when his naked legs come in contact with hongjoong's cold ones, but he doesn't retract them as he hears a hum of appreciation coming from the smaller, probably from the warmth he was longing, and he immediately relaxes his muscles, not minding their closeness that much anymore, shifting a bit to find a more comfortable position for the both of them, but he gets interrupted when the other speaks again.

"hwa, can you give me your hand?"

it's unexpected, since hongjoong is not usually the one to engage in physical contact - and even if he is, he doesn't always look so happy about it.  
that's why seonghwa's eyes are sparkling in the dark - even when he's not so aware of his own spontaneous reaction to the question.

"my.. hand?" he asks, still a bit dubious.

"yeah, your hand"

hongjoong's voice sounds more tired than before, as if he's seconds away from falling asleep again.

and after getting the confirmation he needed - even if the possibility of him misunderstanding the question was near to nonexistent - he hesitantly lifts his hand from where it was uncomfortably resting between the two towards the smaller, who's ready to hold it and intertwine their fingers with a smooth movement, while moving with his whole body back against swonghwa, until his back is pressed against the older's chest.

seonghwa's arm is now placed around the smaller's waist, his forehead leaning on the other's neck, his warm breath itching on his skin, their chests rising and falling simultaneously as fatigue starts to take the better of them once again, hongjoong small hand drawing small circles on his skin as a way to soothe him to sleep.

seonghwa's hand is held close to the younger's chest, and he can hear his heart beating steadily, silence filling the room, unlike the two boys heads that are filled with questions that won't allow them to fall asleep just yet.

"hwa?"

it's a whisper, but they're close enough for the other boy to be able to hear him clearly.

"mh?"

"do you do that every night?"

a few seconds pass before seonghwa can formulate an answer.  
he's not going to lie, that's the only thing he is sure of; _does he really not know?_ he asks himself, wondering what he could say that would satisfy the other's curiosity and searching for a way to answer his question.

he doesn't find an answer; instead, he decides on asking something himself.

"do you know you have nightmares?"

there's a short pause, hongjoong probably taken aback at the random topic.

"don't we all? what does it have to do with this?" his voice sounds exhausted, more than usual, if possible.

"it was- it was one of the first times you asked to sleep with me; i woke up in the middle of the night and you were shaking.  
at first i thought you were still cold but.. when i called for you, you didn't respond, and when i turned you around to look at you, you were crying" his heart breaks at the thought of that sight, hongjoong all curled up on himself, fists clenched, lip trembling and tears staining his cheeks.

hongjoong stays silent, trying to recall something like that happening, but nothing pops up in his mind - mostly because he would have never allowed the other to see him crying like that, he was conscious of it.

"i didn't know what to but you wouldn't stop crying and you didn't look like you were gonna wake up any soon so.. i just held you closer and started caressing you and.. you cuddled up to me and slowly stopped shaking, so i just kept going.  
after that, i noticed that you never had reactions like those whenever i played with your hair, and it kind of became a routine, i guess?"

 _you really look after us like that, uh?_ , thinks the younger, smile painting his lips.  
silence fills the room again, but this time it feels different, it's a comfortable silence.  
there's no need for them to say anything, not in this moment, they know each other well enough by now.  
so hongjoong just leaves a small peck on seonghwa's hand, whispering a "thank you" between his lips, resulting on the other cheeks painting with pink dust once again, words stuck in his throat - so he just squeezes his hand in response, giving one last caress to the other's hand with his thumb.

"now go to sleep, please, we'll talk about this in the morning"

"mh"

and when they close their eyes again, it doesn't take a lot for them to finally fall asleep again, hearts a little lighter and minds clearer.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> thank you for stopping by hehe


End file.
